What I've Become
by Cloudious
Summary: After Sasuke's fight with Naruto. Naruto comes back home with a mortal wound, and with his last breath. He breathes a new life into the one he loves. And what she realizes is his end, becomes her future. SasuSaku NaruSaku
1. Prologue 1

__

Naruto entered the room he knew so well, and there he saw the cage of the Kyuubi

"KYUUBI"

****

"What?!"

"You know what's going to happen, demon"

"**YeS, I know, kit, And I will finally get my chance to take over your body, when you DIE"**

"Heh, I know you damn fox, but this time I know where your going"

**"And what are you going to do to me, BraT"**

"Something I learned from Obaa-san's books…you know it well you damn fox"

****

"NO! You can never do such a high level skill"

"HA! It's not the same skill as you used to know"

**"What do you mean you damn BRAT!?"**

"I have a deal with the death god already, and instead of sealing you inside my body…"

Naruto walked closed to the sealed cage, jumped up and ripped off the talisman that held the cage door shut…

****

"Kit, YOU WILL NOW FACE HELL!"

------------------

"Naruto…"

Sasuke saw…through his Sharingan Eyes… A burst of red chakra from his teammate

… It looked like a demon…

"What…is that"

------------------

**__**

"Kit…Your mine now you little brat. With this little body of yours I will destroy that Village that you tried so hard protect!"

"NO! You bastard fox, the one who is in trouble is you"

Naruto started to do seals, quickly then even Kyuubi can examine

****

"Brat, What are you trying to DO?!"

And the fight between the Nine-tailed demon Kyuubi versus Naruto began.

And soon it was finished.

--------------

"I hope I'm not too late"


	2. Prologue 2

"Sakura! Did you hear, the whole team is back"

She just stood dumbfounded looking at her best friend Ino. Though, through fights, they still had that closeness they had long ago…

"Sasuke…"

-

__

"Heh….damn bastard fox, Know where you belong"

Suddenly, a strong surge broke through Naruto's body. Though still inside his mind, the pain was very real. Suddenly, small cuts began to open up on his body, he yelled in pain as his eyes began to leak blood, and drip down his face. Extreme pain began to swell up in his body as he tried to cover his eyes with his hand trying to stop the blood and hopefully the pain. Then all in a flash, it went away. And with that he passed out.

"I must finish. This is my final wish"

-

Sakura ran into the hospital with Ino, their feet taking them as fast as they could go. They ran up and dodged the many frantic nurses and doctors on their way. They finally reached the reception desk and Ino began her questioning.

"I'm here to see Chouji?"

"Chouji? Let me see… Oh here, he's in the operating room right now. Please go down to the operating room 1 floor down and talk to the receptionist there please"

"Thank you. Sakura I'm going to go check up on Chouji first"

"Allright. Oh. I'm here to see…"

"Sakura-chan? Down that hallway 5th door on your right"

Sakura, strangely dumbfounded by the receptionist at pointing her where she wanted to go without asking was about to question when she thought nothing of it and ran down the hallway. It took her only a few seconds to reach the door. Her eyes closed, hoping to see her Sasuke-kun, hoping, wishing to see him again. As her hand gently touches the knob she hears voices behind the door.

"Obaa-san. Please don't cry"

"NO! Naruto WHY! I should've never let you in there. NEVER!"

"I would've gotten in anyways, no matter what you said. You know that"

"I KNOW! I…know, but why Naruto. How will you ever accomplish your dreams!"

"I…I don't know Obaa-san. It's all up to her…"

"Naruto?…What do you mean…"

"Obaa-san, I don't know if you read it yet, but the jutsu I used was different"

"What do you mean…"

Suddenly, Sakura heard gags and coughs behind the door. Without realizing, she opened the door forcefully without hesitation. Only to see Tsunade-sama hugging Naruto tightly, but she saw the worst thing. Blood. It was dripping from the Hokage's robes. Blood. Lot's of it.

"Naruto…"

Naruto perked up to his name, he slowly picked his head off Tsunade's shoulder. Sakura finally got a good look at him. His eyes where beat red, his skin charred and burned in some places all over his face, his whole body wrapped in bandages. Blood. Dripping down from his mouth dripping and flowing all over his chest. And the Hokage's robes, mixed with blood and tears. That of one who had worked so hard to achieve something yet so impossible to do. And now was his only chance.

"Sakura-chan…"

Sakura just stood. Her eyes wide open to the site that has unfolded before her. She couldn't believe what happened. The tears in the Hokage's eyes, that of not of a Hokage, nor of a friend. Tears of a mother losing her child, tears of what she had hoped gone in her very eyes. And Naruto, his eyes, once blue stained with what seemed blood, blood that never dried. The way they look haunted her…

"Naruto!…Who…Who did this to you!"

"Sakura-chan…I'll explain it to you within a moment. Please come here, I have one final thing to do"

"Naruto? Final…what? This is not your FINAL! You hear? Your going to get better, and stand up and everyone's going to be fine again"

"Sakura-chan…"

She collapsed on her knees, her hands holding her face, tears flowing out. She…she couldn't believe it. Naruto, of all people. The one person that she knew had unwilling determination. He couldn't die…this can't be his final hours…Then she remembered

"HOKAGE-SAMA. Can't you do anything!"

She turned her head away, but she couldn't hold her tears, they fell down her cheek and into the bed. Like her brother, like her lover, and now like her son. Nothing. There was nothing she could do. The jutsu could not be reversed, and it has a serious side effect.

"No, I'm sorry Sakura. I cannot do anything for this hardheaded brat. There's nothing more I can DO!"

Sakura watched as Tsunade blasted a table into the ground. So much force that a crater was left from the impact that her fist made, and her fist never hit the ground.

"I'm sorry Obaa-san. I sound too selfish now. I'm sorry…"

Naruto's little confession scared Sakura. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. And now she watched, as Naruto struggled out of bed, walked towards her and sat by her on the ground. A pool of blood trailed and his bandages where finally shown. Blood stained bandages, soaking his body. She could smell the horrific smell of his blood, it was enough to make her sick.

"Sakura… please face me. I'm sorry that I smell haha"

Laughing? At a time like this? How can you laugh! Your saying your going to die! And your laughing!

Sakura couldn't help, but feel compelled to turn him. She looked him straight in the eyes, which where now closed and his lips mummuring a jutsu. He said the words out so fast and so silent that I could only hear the sound of his voice. She looked over to Tsunade, though her eyes watery, she held it in and watched with awe at what Naruto had begun to do. His voice slowly stopped and with his very own voice…it sounded like he was pleading…

"Sakura-chan, as a final wish. Would you please complete this jutsu with me. So I may pass into the next world with a smile"

He smiled as he said that, it wasn't a fake one too. Just a small genuine smile.

"Yes, I will"

And soon. It had begun.

Naruto slowly started to murmur again. His words flashing by so fast they just sounded like a hum. Sakura watched his hand as it reached into his backpocket with practiced ease and pitch out a kunai. Though she was afraid of what the kunai was for. She couldn't help, but feel still and watched what he did. He slowly cut the bandages off his body. He took the kunai and stroked down his whole front chest.

"Please, don't look"

She couldn't help, but was compelled had to watch. However, she soon regretted that as she saw the wounds he received, As the bandages fell off, blood began to slowly ooze out. His body was caked in a blend of sweat, and blood. As he hissed at the air brushing against his would he slowly turned the kunai and pointed it at her.

"Sakura-chan, please, for this to work. Trust me fully on this part"

"I trust you with my life, Naruto-kun"

Sakura couldn't help it, but see that smile on his face, but it disappeared quickly as pointed the kunai at her throat. And slowly stroked down. HerMy dress had been cut in two halves, quickly exposing my upper body all the way down to the waist. Her bra had been cut in two, and had fallen off. Now her whole upper body was exposed to the world. Though, she did seem defiled in a way, Naruto's eyes had been closed and he had not said a single world. If it had been any other situation, she would've screamed and fought. But she just stood there waiting for Naruto's actions.

And soon, she was answered as Naruto took the kunai and dropped it to the ground. His eyes slowly opened and saw the naked body of the girl he has a crush on. He didn't blush, nor did he nosebleed, show any sort of being a pervert, or any sort of the matter. He just looked at her up and down, looked her straight in the face and smiled

"You look beautiful"

This took her back a few breaths, Her eyes wide open to the comment Naruto had said. She looked…beautiful? No one had ever said that to her before. Besides her parents. Why is Naruto like this? Has he always been like this? Her answers couldn't be answered as Naruto began again.

"This is the final seal"

Naruto took his fingers and slowly covered them in blood. He then looked at Sakura, smiled, and silently told her

"I'm sorry"

He started at her collar bone and drew a line down to her belly, he drew a spiral around the belly button and then looked at her.

"Sakura, I give you my dreams, my hopes, and my love"

Her eyes wide from what he said was soon done with what he had done next.

He drew a horizontal line across her breasts and cut through the line from her collar to the belly

Her eyes widened and she had felt a huge energy source from her body, her body began to tingle, her brain rattled with memories, ideas, thoughts, and words. She couldn't handle the jump start, she held her head to hold in the pain. Tsunade ran to her aid and tried to calm her down, within a minute, Sakura had passed out and was in Tsunade's arms. Naruto had just laid out on the floor, eyes closed, blood dripping, coughing blood out more violently.

"Naruto…what did you do?"

Naruto didn't respond, but he lifted his head out drew out the necklace that Tsunade passed to him and hung it over Sakura's neck

"The technique uses instead of sealing spirit within the body, seals the spirit within the user's soul"

"What?"

"When I was in my mind, I let loose of the Kyuubi…"

"WHAT! Naruto how could you do such a stupid thing"

"Don't worry, I sealed him up inside my soul. And I just transferred my whole being"

"…into Sakura…"


	3. Prologue 3

"Naruto explain this to me again? What did you do so differently?"

Naruto smiled and coughed up into his hand. The blood dripping from his palm onto his chest.

"It's the exact same jutsu the Yondaime used, though this is what is different…"

Tsunade listened with much interests, thought not putting away the worry for the child as he once again coughed up blood

"The original Shiki-fuujin sacrifices the user's body to the Death God, though in my case my body was dieing and the Death God was satisfied with the sacrifice. So instead of losing my soul while I died, I played a gamble on this damn furball and decided to use a different style of the Shiki-fuujin. In which I contained the Kyuubi's whole being and his chakra into mine, or soul as some people call it now a days. That damn fox isn't sealed within my body…he's sealed within my soul"

"Naruto, that doesn't account for the transfer"

"The transfer was inside the forbidden scroll, I kinda looked at it before I left the study room"

"Naruto! You know you shouldn't have read that"

"I know Obaa-san, but I couldn't disappoint her"

"You mean Sakura?"

"Yes, all she wanted was to bring back her little Sasuke-kun"

Tsunade notice he said Sasuke's name with a little more malice then he thought he would.

"So your saying…"

"Figured it out yet? My chakra is her chakra, the Kyuubi's powers are her to control now. She has my memories, my power, and my dreams..."

"You did this to fulfill her dreams and yours?"

"She doesn't have to, her dreams are always first. Whether she wants to complete them is her choice"

His voice chopped up, his voice cracked as he tried to laugh. Tsunade couldn't help, but cry at the sight of this child who has she recognized as one of her own.

Naruto tried to stand and walk over to were Tsunade and Sakura were sitting

"Naruto don't try to..!"

Naruto fell and embraced Tsunade, his tears and blood mixing, covering her face.

"I love you, Tsunade-baasan"

Tsunade, slighty taken back by Naruto's sudden "confession" couldn't help but hug her child closer and kiss him on the forehead

"I love you too, brat"

He looked up and smiled at her, and she smiled back. It was just like a small mother-child moment. Both smiles true to their nature.

"You know when I'm gone, there isn't anyone else to bug you around"

"Shut up kid, you know the old age saying, it's never goodbye, just see you later"

Naruto looked at her and smiled

"Take care of Sakura-chan for me?"

"I definitely will, Naruto-bozu"

He smiled and looked at Sakura resting in Sundae's lap. He slowly bent down and slipped the necklace around Sakura's neck and kissed her on the forehead

"Passed down from future Hokage, to future Hokage. Past, future and present. This is a symbol of the strongest ninja in the village…"

"Passed down from Hokage to Hokage. The past, future, and present. This is the symbol of the greatest ninja in the village…"

Tsunade smiled at Naruto because she knew what Naruto was doing

"You, Sakura Haruno, will be the strongest ninja in the village"

And with the necklace drawn over her neck, his body slumped on Tsunade

"I love you too, Naruto-kun. I'll take good care of her"

She stood up and picked up both Naruto and Sakura. She laid Naruto's body on the bed and brought Sakura with her to the door…

"Shizune, you can come in now"

The door opened slowly to see a teary eyes Shizune. She bowed her head.

"I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama"

"It's quite alright"

Shizune surprising looked up to see Tsunade's face to find her eyes puffy…but her tears stopped"

"Naruto, we'll see him again. And we'll see him now"

Shizune looked confused at her, her eyes were too also puffy, but her tears kept going

"Where?"

"In the eyes and spirit of this young one"

Shizune looked at Sakura knocked out on Tsunade's shoulders…and just smiled

"Yes, I believe so. Tsunade-sama"

-

It was a sad day that day. The brightest and loudest ninja in all of Konoha's history died. The town cheered for the death of the Kyuubi brat and roamed the streets of the city in a parade of joy and laughter. Singing songs of the death of the fox and the brat. Not realizing their Uchiha prodigy was missing, nor caring. He killed the fox demon, traitor or not. He did them a favor. They proudly raided Naruto's apartment, ripping the whole place to shambles. Grabbing his clothes and his belongings, burning them in a huge bonfire in the town square. Those few of his closes friends charged his apartment and tried to save what was left of Naruto's belongings, and what belongings that had not been burned in the fire. Those few of his closes friends, were not his friends to begin with. Some where admirers seen from afar, other's were rivals in great time and competition, other's were friends since the beginning.

"**G-G-GET BACK!**"

"Look, _squirt,_ get out of my way. I don't care who you are, if you are protecting his item's, your with him"

The man yelling lifted up his fist to hit the little kid before a kunai whipped and embedded itself inside the man's shoulder. The man screamed and clutched at the kunai with his hands, trying to pry it out. The child looked at the thrower

"W-who are you?"

A young woman walked forward with short laced hair and, behind her stood 2 other people. One in green the other in a white jacket

"**You**, are in violation of our comrade's apartment. I suggest you either move out or I'll throw more weapons at you. I have a lot more then you think, and I just aimed under your shoulder tendon. I won't miss it again and make it so your arm will be useless for the rest of your life"

The man growled and gripped the kunai and pulled it out, yelling and screaming in pain. The young boy stood back and watched the small fight

"You are with that damn fox-**brat **too. Aren't you? Then take this"

The man geared up to throw the kunai as best as he possibly could before he felt a small breeze touch his face. And within a blink of his eyes, the man in green was right next to him, almost cheek to cheek

"I'm sorry, you disagreed with my teammate. Forgive me"

Then he punched him in the stomach and he dropped the kunai. The man in green picked up the kunai and flicked it back at the other man who caught it with such ease…

Who were these people?

The lady came down to the boy and smiled at him

"Who are you, young one?"

"M-my name's Konohamaru"

The one with the white jacket and the blank eyes spoke

"He is the Sondaime's grandson"

"Yeah, I am. What are you doing here in Naruto-niichan's house"

The three looked at the boy in shock, Naruto had a little brother?

Suddenly 4 loud gasps were heard around them and they turned around to see 4 bodies stuck in a weird position. Like they were trying to hit someone.

"You got some nice timing there, Shikamaru"

"Well I thought you could notice them with your Byakugan, Neji. How troublesome"

"Well, thank you enough Shikamaru"

"No need to thank me Tenten. Thank Ino. She dragged me here to see what was happening"

"What, am I troublesome? I'm not troublesome Shikamaru"

A young girl popped up behind Shikamaru. Her hair was down and not up it it's usual bun

"Yes, all girls a troublesome Ino"

"Thank you Ino, Shikamaru. For the help"

"No problem. Rock Lee mind knocking them out for me. I don't feel like holding this Kagemane much longer"

Three men who were stuck in the same position as Shikamaru grew wided eyed as they saw Lee appear out of nowhere and knock one guy in the stomach.

"Yosh!"

-

Well, I'll stop it here for now. Kinda a weird transition to another point of the story and introduction of characters. This is still a prologue, used to set up the real story later. I'll be introducing some more characters into the next chapter and I think the characters will eventually become OOC because this is a AU and with Naruto dead, you would change too. This is very Sakura-centric and hints of NejiTen ShikaIno and KibaHina. With the dramatic coupling of SakuSasu and NaruSaku. Look forward to reading the next chapter and review!

Preview:

__

"…and they said he wouldn't amount to anything. And he did"

"Now it's my turn to amount to something…no wait…

It's our turn…"


	4. Prologue 4

Thank you very much everyone for the reviews.

To answer some questions:

Krn-kimbap: Just keep on reading to find out

Rahil:Yeah, was thinking to do it in Sakura's POV, which is sometime in this chapter and probably the following chapters after

Love the reviews everyone XD keep it up

"…"- talk

__

"…"- italics- thoughts, memories, flashbacks, inside the mind

****

"…"- Kyuubi

__

-…- Interference

-

I swore to myself, that it was all a dream. That the events that just transpired were all just but a figment of my diverse imagination. Like when I thought Sasuke-kun's head was cut off during out first day of being ninja's. That I just thought too much into something. Yeah. That's it. This isn't real, it's just something I've been conjouring up in my big head. I thought it was…

"She's responding Tsu…"

"…you hear me?"

"…her condition?"

"Mild…Severe mind…"

"Sakura…wake up…"

I slowly opened my eyes, though it didn't take every ounce of my strength to do. It felt so tiring, I just wanted more sleep, too tired to do anything. But I still looked at Hokage-sama's face and she gave me a small warm smile

"How are you doing, Sakura?"

I tried to sit up, but I buckled under my weight and just decided to lay back. I moved my hand to my forehead to brush away the sticky bangs off of me.

"What happened…"

She couldn't reply, her voice was small and barely audible. I didn't believe it at first.

"Naruto's dead, Sakura. His funeral is in 2 days. I'm sorry"

I couldn't believe it at first. Naruto. The boy who was called the sunshine of Konoha. His upbeat and never ending energy, could not be stopped. But now…it is. Such a quiet place the village will become.

"Where is he, Hokage-sama"

Hokage-sama froze. She was searching for the right words to describe about Naruto's body being in the bed next door, and how Naruto isn't really _in_ his body.

"Well the thing is, Sak-_ you demon-_"

What was that? What did she just say to me? Did she just call me a demon?

"Excuse me?

Tsunade looked at my weirdly before answering my question

"I said, well the thing is, Sakura is that Naruto's body is right next door, but-"

-

__

"Go away you damn brat"

What's happening, why won't you play with me. I didn't do anything wrong.

"You damn punk-ass kid, get away from my daughter"

Help me, her dad. He hit me with a rock, it hurts…

Why won't anyone help me, the blood is flowing freely. I can't feel my fingers no…

I laid on the cold ground floor, many bystanders passed me, but no one helped me. One person stood next to me and lowered his hand, I gladly wanted to take it, before he pulled his hand away.

"Nothing is going to save you now, you damn fox"

-

"Sakura are you ok?"

"I..I don't know"

-

__

Why can't I have a mother like that…

"Are you my mommy?"

The lady looked at me and slapped me, I don't even know who she is…

"I'm not your damn mother, you brat, go off somewhere else now"

-

"Sakura, it's allright"

I found myself in Hokage-sama's embrace. My eyes were filled up with tears and sorrow. I had no reason to cry right now, was it these memories? Whose memories do I have? Why do I have them…

"Hokage-sama…w-what's happening to me"

The Hokage just held me tighter and slowly rocked me back and forth. She whispered into my ear

"You and Naruto are one now, his memories and your memories are now one…"

"What?…"

"That last jutsu Naruto preformed brought his soul into yours. I think your starting to feel the after effects of his entrance of his soul into your body"

-

__

"…because that is my nindo!"

"Ano, Sakura-chan"

"Sakura-chaaan"

"You, Sakura Haruno, will be the strongest ninja in the village"

-

"Hokage-sama…w-w-who am I?"

I was not so sure myself. If my memories and his were merged, who am I really now. Am I Haruno Sakura? Or Uzumaki Naruto now. DAMNIT WHO AM I

Suddenly, my cheek felt very hot, the hokage….slapped me?

"YOU, are Haruno Sakura. Your smarter then this, separate his memories from yours"

"My name is Haruno _-Uzi…-_SAKURA"

I grasped my head, his memories, my memories, his emotions, my emotions. I have to straighten them out. This is my mind Naruto! Let me take control of my own…MIND.

My mind suddenly became very light, and so did my body. Next thing I knew I couldn't feel the floor and I fell. Last thing I felt was Hokage-sama's arms and her sight embrace

"Calm down, you'll find yourself soon "

-

__

"Where am I?"

I looked around to see where I was, I was in a concrete room, the walls were a pale gray, my ankles were covered in…water?

"Hey girl"

What? Who's that, who's calling me? Where the hell am I? Suddenly I saw someone in the distance, around were that voice came from. I can barely make out her figure…is she walking towards me?

Oh my god

"Y-your…"

"Hey there Sakura, it's me. Sakura"

"You're my…"

"Yeah, I'm your inner Sakura"

She casually waved her hand around like it was no big deal. I just stared at her in disbelief

"What? You don't believe me? I'm every time you look at Sasuke-kun and want him, every time your anger takes control of you, every time Naruto annoys the hell out of you and you want him gone"

I lowered my head at her last statement, she was right. I always did want him gone, but not like this…

"Sakura, I'm you, I'm the real you, I'm who you want to be. I am your desire"

She was right, I always thought of it like that, someone inside of me pushing my desires to be free. I always tried to

hold her back. Suddenly she put her arms around myself and whispered to me

"Do you want to see what you desire? He's here, I can't bear to see him like this"

I held her tighter and began to tear up

"Yes, I want to see him"

She grabbed my hand and gave me a small nod. She dragged me to the other side of the room. I saw all the pipes and concrete around us.

"Why is my mind like this?"

"It's because you haven't been what you want to be, your always tyring to be someone different Sakura-chan, this used to look so grand, but till you tried being someone else. It's been slowly changing"

"Oh…"

What else could I say?

Soon we were at the end of the hallway, then I couldn't hold my breath..

"N-n-Naruto?"

"Nnnn…..Sakura-chan?"

I looked closely at my inner-self, she gave me a look of understanding

"Go ahead Iimoto(1)"

I moved over to Naruto and slowly stroked his face. This is when I got a really good look at him.

He wasn't wearing his bright orange and blue jacket now, he wore a dark garment. It looked like a kimino, the outside layer was a deep black and he wore a white one underneath(2). It was kept together by a single sash of red. His hands and legs had scars and cuts on them, some where deep other's were large but shallow. Some scars wereligt and barely seen other's where dark and red like they were just created. His hands and legs where binded by shackles and shackles. Like 3 on each limb. Binding his ankle, knee, thigh, wrist, elbow and shoulder. And there where two more across his waist and a dark red one across his neck. But theone around his neck was different from the others, it brought a dark aura to it and it had dark spikes coming from the collar. There was a dark cloth around his eyes, a white cloth across his eyes. Of all the things I wanted to see, were those sky blue eyes…

"I'm not sure you want to see his eyes right now, Sakura"

I looked back at her and asked her

"Why not?"

"I don't think your ready for it, iimoto"

"Sakura-chan?"

His voice sounded so coarse and so…different. It wasn't his usual voice, it was kinda horrible and different. It made me shiver…but why?

"Sakura-chan? Where are you?"

"I'm right here Naruto, right in front of you"

I stroked his face again and stroked it, but suddenly I felt a weird chakra come out and before I knew it the blonde of Naruto's suddenly went red

"Sakura, GET AWAY"

My inner self pulled me back and I watch in horror as Naruto, or what I thought was Naruto. He, or it, tried to struggle out of the iron chains and I watched in horror as those chains started cutting into his skin. Then I realized that those chains were spiked inside the collar. I couldn't watch as Naruto's violent struggle was tearing his body apart. Dark red blood spilling down those cuffs and down his neck. I tried to hold in my lunch in as cuts that I thought were healed started to leak and drip blood. The demonic snarling and his cries of pain and agony pierced my heart because I never heard Naruto like this ever before. But then what startled me the most was the white cloth over his eyes. It began to turn red…

__

…were his eyes…bleeding?…

Suddenly his violent struggle came to an abrupt halt and he screamed out in agony before his body collapsed. His body hung by the chains and the blood began to pool around him and fading off into the waters I was ankle deep in. I tried to run to him, but my inner-self grabbed my wrist and gave me a heartbroken look.

"It's not over yet"

"What do you…"

"Sakura-chan"

"Let me go, I need to help Naruto"

I yelled at her to let me go, but her grip was too strong

"I can't, iimoto, just watch"

She gave me a look and I had to trust her. I guessed she met Naruto first before me, so I should trust her judgement.

Then I heard him call my name

"Sakura-chan…"

"Naruto I'm righ-'

"**Come here you little whore"**

"W-w-what did you say?"

"SAKURA HEL**-where are you so I can ea-**STOP IT(3)"

****

"Shut up you little brat, you sealed me inside of this damn soul of yours, I can over power your puny little soul with it"

What the hell was going on, was Naruto arguing with himself?

"I. WON'T. LET. YO**-what did you say? Hehe-**get out of my mind NOW"

Suddenly a burst of red and blue shot out of Naruto, I couldn't help, but run towards him and try to protect him. At least this time I can save him.

"Sakura!"

I heard my inner-self scream for me, but I'm like her. Hardheaded as hell and so I rushed towards Naruto and suddenly I embraced him. He had his head nestled on my shoulder. I felt him relax and limp. I held him for a while before I felt him look at me.

"Naruto…"

"Sakura-cha**-Hi, slut-**"

And suddenly, something within that voice frightened me. The white blindfold around Naruto's eyes had been torn off between Naruto's violent struggle. His eyes…the blue that I once loved to see. Was replaced with red eyes that bore into my soul. It sent a violent shiver down my spine, and before my eyes. I saw how my death was going to be, a quick bite into my throat and a chomp on my neck. Those eyes, such a suppression of murder and death, those slit eyes, why can't I move anymore…

****

"Goodbye, you bitch"

I saw Naruto open his mouth and I saw his fangs come out, they were enough to pierce my skin and kill me, like a wild animal's fangs. I couldn't move, I was too afraid to move. Those red eyes froze me in my place, my eyes wide open fearing Naruto. Suddenly I saw him move his fangs towards me and bite me. At the very last second I closed my eyes in fear, when I felt a bite come at me. It wasn't were I suspected the bite, it was on my shoulder. But even though it was my shoulder, I still can feel the sting of it. My eyes began to tear up in pain and I tried to hold down my scream.

**"Your lucky he saved me from your neck and that humans have a damn weak jawbone, or else you would've lost your whole shoulder"**

I felt him remove his fangs, the pain was worse went it was pulled out. I think he enjoyed the look on my face when he slowly pulled his fangs, each tooth I could feel being pulled out. I could feel the blood run down my shoulder. I turned to him with frightful eyes, trying to see how he was. I soon saw his face. Those blue eyes I longed to see, they had replaced those…red slit eyes…with these loving blue eyes. But what I saw on his face made my heart jump. His tears were falling down, the look of sorrow in his eyes and the pure look of being frighten to death tore my heart. But what caught my sight was the tears that flowed out of his eyes and down on my shoulder. His tears weren't ordinary tears…

…it was blood…

"S-sakura-chan, I'm so sorry. Please get away before he comes out again"

"Naruto! Who comes out again"

"That damn fox! He keeps trying to take over my soul, but I won't let him"

I was taken back, what fox?

"Naruto, what are you talking about"

"Years ago, when Yondaime fought the great demon Kyuubi, according to the textbooks he destroyed it"

"Yeah…but what does this have to do with-"

"It's a lie, Kyuubi was too strong to have sealed it away, the great Yondaime sealed it away in a newborn infant"

"But, wait, Naru-"

"Yes, I was that child, for all these years. You've had a demon on your team, that's why the villagers brought that look on me, why I've been hated by everyone. It's because I was sealed with a demon. You must hate me now huh"

Granted, what he said was a lot, but what he wanted wasn't true at all.

I just hugged him harder

"Sakura-chan?"

"Stupid, I don't care whatever is inside of you demon, or no demon. I just care who you were when I first met you. A nice, kind and energetic boy who wanted the whole village to acknowledge you. And the one to become Hokage"

He did the one thing I always couldn't help but smile at.

His smile

"You're the first one to say that Sakura-chan"

"I know, but I won't be the last"

Then, I felt a quiet embrace fall over us, it was my inner Sakura too

"Don't hog him"

I laughed for the first time in a while. We held him in our arms, or what we could hold. He couldn't help, but smile so big and so genuine. I think his smile was the only thing to brighten Konoha in a while…

"Wow, two Sakura-chans and all alone too"

"What did you SAY?"

We both gave him death glares and he just casually laughed it off, and so did we. But there were so many questions on my mind

"Naruto, how, what did you do to me? How are you inside of me?"

Still in my arms, he looked at me and slowly took my arms off. Knowing god knows what he was going to do next, he placed my hands on his chest. I looked to my other half, and she just smiled at me weirdly.

"Sakura-chan, I'll tell you soon enough"

He placed his hands on my chest and my other half placed her hands on my shoulders.

"You'll understand too, when the time is right" my other side replied

Then they pushed me back, I stubled back and began to fall into the shallow water

Before I knew it, I never hit the ground…

-

"Sakura-chan, wake up"

"Nnnnn"

Suddenly, I bolted awake. I sat up straight in my bed as quickly as I can and looked around. I didn't see those concrete walls, nor ankle deep in water. I saw a white room, and a white bed. I didn't see my other half, I saw Tsunade-sama, but most importantly…

"Are you ok, Sakura?"

"Oh, yes. I'm doing fine"

I couldn't see Naruto. I wanted to see him again.

"What happened to me, Hokage-sama?"

"You've been knocked out for 2 days, everyone's been worried for you look"

She pointed to my beside, and I was surprised at all the flowers and 'Get Well' cards people have been leaving for me.

"It's a good thing you came back, Sakura"

"Why is that, Tsunade-sama"

"Naruto's funeral is today, it's morning right now. You have some time to get ready"

"Oh, allright Tsunade-sama"

I looked out the window, it was a bright day.

"Sakura-san, _are_ you ready?"

I looked at her and gave her a smile even Naruto would be proud about.

"Yup, Tsunade-_baachan_"

__

WHAT?

What did I just say? Did I just call the great Hokage a old lady? I never say that: where? How? When did I come up with that. I looked at Tsunade with a small fright for what she was going to do next, I hope I don't get exiled from Konoha. I looked at her and she gave the same smile I gave her a few seconds ago

"I'll let you off the hook today, Sakura-bozu(4), but don't do it again. Or you'll get the same punshiment as that little brat"

I put two and two together and smiled.

Suddenly, I remembered what had just happened. Was that all a dream? I couldn't help but wonder if that was really what happened. I was about to get out of bed when a sharp pain came from my shoulder, without being ready for the pain I screamed in pain and fell back on the bed

"Itai, that hurts"

"Sakura-san, you allright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just there is a sharp-_itai-_damn that stings"

"Here let me see"

Tsunade-sama walked up to me and checked my shoulder. I heard a slight gasp from her when she brought down my shoulder part of my dress

"Sakura…where did you get this?"

"Get what Tsunade-sama?"

"This…"

I looked to my see and gasped myself…

Bite marks from Naruto?

-

References:

(1): iimoto- Japanese for sister. I think it sounds natural to call your other half your sister

(2): For those who watch Bleach or read Bleach or know about Bleach. Think of it as the Shinigami uniform. I was keeping that in mind

(3): Those who are confused at this point. It's like Naruto is talking and then his voice gets interrupted with Kyuubi's voice. Kinda like from "The Exorcist"

(4)-bozu: Honorific, it's the same as saying "brat" or "Punk" usually used for little kids

Well that's all, it wasn't supposed to be this long, I just doubled my story's words, and I'm pretty proud of myself. I'm sorry that I said it was going to be about the introduction to the other charcters, but this kinda wrote itself. And yeah, no previews were used in here, but they _will_ be used next chapter XD.

Remember Read and Live a little love a.k.a. Leave me a review XO

Previews:

(see last chapter)


	5. Prologue 5

Thanks so much for the reviews! I love reviews, it makes me post up chapters faster! XD Even though I should be doing Physics Honors homework.

Disclaimer: Hey didn't add this yet, you know the drill. I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd add more NarutoxSakura moments don't you think?

"…"- talk

__

"…"- italics- thoughts, memories, flashbacks, inside the mind

****

"…"- Kyuubi

__

…- Interference

(…)- Author note/ Reminder

Ok, screw previews because they never come out next chapter. This story tends to write itself.

This scene is hard to do without a POV or a first person look. I decided it will change per day. Just for reference this chapter begins right before Sakura wakes up and has her episode with Naruto and right (during) or after some Rookie Nine help Konohamaru.

Remember first day is one POV, the next day is another!

Enjoy D

"Did you see what happened at Naruto's house?

"Yeah, I did. Those crazy bastards"

"I know, how could they be such traitors"

I couldn't help, but notice the conversation right behind me. I just went to Ichiraku for a bowl of ramen. Ever since Naruto's death, people have been talking about the rebellion of certain ninjas and accusing some of treason. It's good sometimes to over hear at least some ninja's talk about Naruto nicely

Or that's what I though

"Yeah, I heard some of the genin that the poor bastard fox knew protected his house"

"I know, I heard it was that genius kid Shikamaru"

"That new Chuunin? How the hell can he be a genius if he sided with the fox brat"

"That's not all, it included Neji Hyuuga of the Branch House"

"That kid is fucked over. There is no way the Branch House or even the Hyuuga family household will stand for one of their own siding with that fox brat"

"I know! Also, the Sondaime's grand…"

Kami-sama, I actually thought some people of Konoha would stand up for Naruto. However, you can't really blame them for saying that, but not even Naruto deserved this. He wasn't respected by the villagers before his death…

And they just disrespect him more when in death

This is truly a sad day, not only for Naruto, but for Konoha

"Oi, Kakashi-san, would you like some more ramen?"

I looked at the waitress. My thoughts being derailed by her quick interruption. I just finished a bowl and I really wasn't that hungry.

However…

"Sure thing, Ayame-san"

She smiled at me and I handed her the bowl. She took it from me and asked me what kind I would have now.

Beef? No, just had that

Pork? I'm not a fan of pigs

Testicle? I heard it was good, but not today

Miso? Well, for Naruto…

"One miso ramen please"

She looked at me surprised and then bowed her head, I saw a few tears drop out before she wiped them with her sleeve and looked up and smiled at me

"Sure. One Special Naruto Miso Ramen coming right up!"

I couldn't help, but smile

After leaving the Ichiraku, I decided to head over to where Naruto's old apartment used to be. After hearing the reports from several people about the small act of treason by ninjas, I decided to check it out myself for once. I was walking up to Naruto's apartment building before I heard a familiar voice

"Yosh!"

Soon, I heard a couple of punches and a couple of bodies hitting the floor. Seeing soon that it was Gai's kid. I realized there wasn't a danger at all. I decided to watch from a distance what the kids were doing.

"Mendokuse(1), now we have to fix up Naruto's apartment"

"Shikamaru, why is this so troublesome to you"

"Ino, you know everything I think is troublesome"

I saw that blonde girl's temper rise up, oh you don't want her mad Shikamaru

"Now now, Ino and Shikamaru, no fighting. Let's just go see what damages have been done inside. Shall we?"

That girl with her buns up high was very good at negotiations between those two. It seemed to calm Ino and Shikamaru down.

I realized who was there at the scene. There was the genius kid, Shikamaru, who was the only one promoted. I think that hot headed girl is Ino. Asuma was always telling us that those two always bickered. Didn't they have another person on their team?

"Hey, Shino, where have you been"

"Sorry, Shikamaru, there was some trouble on the other side of the apartment complex. More rioting. I had to calm them down"

__

Oh, that's where

"Hey, don't forget us too, Shino"

Hey this is something special.

"He may have beaten me in the preliminaries, but that doesn't mean he isn't my comrade. Right, Shikamaru?"

Seeing a smile on Shikamaru's mostly gloomy, 'this is too troublesome' face was really a rare site to see.

"Yeah, your right Kiba. He _is_ our comrade"

"Yeah, we can't stand here and watch Naruto-kun's house get destroyed along with his possessions"

"Yeah, your right Hinata"

That Hyuuga girl. I saw her confidence get boosted up with Naruto's cheer during the prelims, but now her confidence feels like its all over the place.

What did Naruto do to these kids…

"W-who are you guys?"

Was that…Konohamaru-chan? He's here too. Was he really good friends with Naruto? Speaking of which, I've always seen him around him some days.

"We are just friends of Naruto, he was something meaningful for each and every one of us. How bout you?"

"He was my Oyabin(2)"

"Oyabin?"

"Hai, my Oyabin. He says I have to fight him to become Hokage…now he's not here…"

"Aww poor Konohamaru-chan, come here. I'll tell you what"

"Ino, what troublesome things are you working up now?"

Yeah, what are you up to now…

"I'll tell you what Konohamaru-chan…you want to become Hokage right?"

"Yes! With all my heart, just like Naruto-oyabin!"

"Then you have to defeat us…all of us, because on your way to becoming the strongest. You have to defeat all of us"

"Ah….YES! I will do my best! From now on you and I are rivals you guys! I shall go train now!"

I saw Konohamaru's eyes open up and him run away. He's going to be one of the strongest one day. I'm sure he will be.

"Ino, you know your something else"

"Shut up, Hinata, the kid can't lose his dreams. We all can't"

They all seemed to agree with Ino and smiled at the comment.

Your right you can't give up your dreams. They can always have a chance to bloom if you never give up. Just like Naruto.

"Hey, lets go inside already and fix up the place"

"Hey, matte(3) Shikamaru"

I should go with them to see how much damage the villagers have done to Naruto's apartment. However, I still have one more student with me. I shall check up on her.

(Bonus: Inside Naruto's house. Shikamaru)

We were at the door and prepared to go in, door was barely hanging from a hinge and swinging openly. I turned around to the group

"Shino go check the place around so we won't get sneaked up upon. Kiba since you're the fastest go to the hospital and check on Chouji for me. Come back when you get his condition and, Shino, come up when you make a couple rounds and make sure some riots are not around here."

They nodded at me and Shino walked down the stairs and Kiba hopped roof to roof towards the hospital. The rest of us decided to go inside the house. Hinata was the one to opened the door and walk in.

"Oh god, this place is a mess"

Hinata was right, this place is a mess. Curtains have been stripped from the windows, the rings that held them are still there. His kitchen raided and destroyed, the refridgerator was opened with nothing inside, the door hanging by a hinge. His kitchen table was snapped in half, one half is stuck onto the wall on my left. The cabinets are all opened, completely empty except for the broken plates and glasses left in side. The windows, he only had 3, cracked or broken. One was completely torn out, leaving a huge hole in the wall. He had only a single chair, I can see the markings on the floor when an object has not been moved. There was trash and broken glass strewn all over the floor. Mud, grass, and many other disgusting things left around as a sign of the hatred for our comrade. Unfortunately this was only half his room. The other half lay the bathroom and his bedroom.

"Isn't this horrible, Shikamaru?"

"Yes, Ino, this is something I could not expect"

"Don't feel so discouraged. I don't think we'd expect any of this"

"But, Tenten, why would someone do something like this?"

"Lee, I don't know"

We tracked through the mess, having a respectable silence while we walked. Our conversations having no heart and lasting only a few words. It was a silence that you would leave when you honored someone who died. This room, which had once belonged to Naruto, trashed and destroyed. We couldn't not help, but leave an eerie silenced as we walked. Hinata had been the first one in, she was ahead of us. She opened the door to Naruto's room and saw something that we could not believe.

"Minna-san!(4) Look at this!"

"Hinata? Daijobu(5)?"

We ran all walked in and looked inside the room. Everything had been completely destroyed. His bed was broken in pieces that were impossible to count, the pieces spread throughout the room. His pillows and blankets had not been found, I'm predicting they were taken to be sold for money. His mattress completely gone, probably taken out to be sold too. The window on my right side, where Naruto's bed was probably, completely gone, a giant hole left there. The whole room smelt like urine, the smell was so horrible and pungent that I'm guessing someone took a piss here quite some time ago, and it was more the one person. Such a disrespectful and putrid act towards someone who has just recently died. However, it wasn't the putrid smell of urine that disgusted us, nor the broken walls and mirrors across the room. Or the smell of ashes from his burned possessions in the corner of the room. No what brought horror to us in the room was what was on the wall.

Written in paint, a hateful message of pain and death towards Naruto. My mind could read them all within a blink of an eye.

"Good riddance"

"Hope you enjoy hell you bastard"

"I hope that Uchiha kid ripped out your guts"

"Death to the Fox!"

"You deserved to die, ever since you were born. Only if this could happen sooner"

With each insult, I felt hatred towards the civilians. Each sentence I read, it just became anger and hate. The more I skimmed over the more I wanted revenge for Naruto. I just wanted to hit at least one villager. I was about to dash out to fufill this impulse, but a hand reached out and held me still

"Shikamaru, calm down. I know you want to go hurt someone right now, trust me we all do. However, we must honor Naruto's death and let this go"

"Neji! Honor him? This is not how we honor our fallen friend. Damnit, we can't just stand here idly and watch this hatred go by. Look at this!"

I didn't know what was taken over me, this feels like Chouji all over again. When I found out a couple days ago about him. I thought he wasn't going to make it and this rage built up inside of me. I couldn't keep my cool composure and I couldn't think straight. I felt like I was going to lose it.

"Shikamaru, we can't do anything now. If we hurt the villagers we will only breed more hatred. We must do what I saw Naruto do…"

"Ino…what do you mean?" Tenten asked

"Months ago, I was following Naruto, so he could lead me to Sasuke-k…Sasuke"

I looked at everyone's faces, a slight depression fell onto the air. Neji had griped his shoulder and Tenten was helping him out. He only got out of the hospital today, suspended until the injury on his shoulder heals. Chouji was still in the hospital under critical condition. He's conscience, but just needs lots of rest.

"When I followed him, I saw kids throwing stones at Naruto and their parents sometimes also throwing rocks and telling him to go away. But Naruto never looked so lonely or down trotted, he always kept his head held up high and ignored the people. We may not know why he was so hated by the villagers, but I know it wasn't his fault! Just that, we must do what he did and not fight back, just ignore the villagers…"

For once, Ino had taken my IQ and used it to her capacity.

"Ino, your right. I shouldn't be like this. We should do as Naruto did and, for now, ignore the villagers."

"Your absolutely right, Shikamaru. Now lets say we rebuild the apartment for Sakura-san!"

Lee made a great suggestion, we decided to fix up the apartment as a gift, and a memorial to Naruto. I hope Sakura would be proud of us. Seeing how much is done and the damages, we'd just be about finished before Naruto's funeral. This is our present to you Naruto.

"Yosh! Decided then, hands in minna-san!"

We all put our hands down and each of us said something

"For Naruto" Ino put in

"This is for our comrade" I said

"He showed me true destiny" added in Neji

"Helped me survive as a ninja" Lee said

"Showed me true strength" Tenten said

"Had confidence in me" Hinata added

This is what you mean to us Naruto, don't forget it wherever you are

"Yosh, if we can't finish this. We'll do 1000 pushups!"

(Day 2)

"How is she, Shizune?"

"Oh, Tsunade-sama, Sakura-san is fine at the moment, she's been in a coma state ever since that meltdown yesterday"

"Hai, I'm not surprised. The theory around Naruto's jutsu is that his memories are overloading hers. I think at the moment she's straightening out her persona from his persona."

"Tsunade-sama, how do you think she's doing it?"

"Shizune, I'm not sure. My bets is she's talking to Naruto right now"

"Naruto! How is that possible?"

"Using the effects of the jutsu, it would be possible to take form inside her mind. Because this is under almost the same circumstances as Yondaime's technique. The chakra should take form inside the host's body. Since Naruto had transferred his chakra into Sakura's body, this would almost make it the same thing as Yondaime's. However, Naruto had brought it up a level somehow and allowed him to channel his own chakra into Sakura along with the power of the Kyuubi. So by theory, the image inside of Sakura is mostly Naruto."

"Mostly?"  
"Yes, Naruto had told me before that he had to release the Kyuubi and seal it within himself to be able to transfer his chakra into Sakura's, Naruto knew of Sakura's chakra limit and how much she could hold, but if he had brought Kyuubi as a whole along with Naruto then she would go over her chakra limit because unlike Naruto's seal, she did not have one. It would be all of Naruto's chakra along with hers and then adding in the Kyuubi's chakra into her. That's quite an over load of chakra into a single body. Like earlier when Naruto had practice the Rasengan for the first time, he kept getting Chakra burns from focusing too much chakra into a single point. Now in Sakura's case if Kyuubi's Chakra had entered her, it would be severe burns to her Coil system and that could lead to a very painful life because along with Kyuubi is the self healing powers. She would burn herself and then heal, but she couldn't prevent the pain.

"Sugoi(6), Naruto-kun planned ahead didn't he?"

"Yeah he did. But the pain he's going through. Because he merged himself with the Kyuubi, he's barely keeping himself together, if he falls apart the overload of chakra will appear and Sakura will be in huge amounts of pain. Naruto is basically a gate between the fighting Kyuubi within himself and Sakura."

"Do you think Naruto will someday lose control?"  
"No, Naruto will never lose control. Because he's protecting someone close to him, and he will never let that happen"

(Day 3 Sakura wakes up)

"Here let me see"

Tsunade-sama walked up to me and checked my shoulder. I heard a slight gasp from her when she brought down my shoulder part of my dress

"Sakura…where did you get this?"

"Get what Tsunade-sama?"

"This…bite mark?"

"Do you mean, it was really real?"

"Explain yourself, Sakura"

I proceded to tell her the events that transpired in my dreams, or what I thought of as dreams. The images I saw of Naruto, my other half, and everything I could remember from my dream. Tsunade-sama seemed to be all ears and eager to listen to my story.

"I see how Naruto did it then"  
"Tsunade-sama?"  
"Naruto is a human part of you now, he's part of your mind. You now have the power to visit voluntary into your own psyche. It must've been the side effects of the technique because Naruto could do it himself"

"What do you mean, himself? You mean…"

"Yes, I'm guessing Naruto told you himself. Twelve years ago the demon was not destroyed, but Yondaime sealed him within a baby, and that was Naruto. If you could recall his memories, you can see the pain he felt ever since he's been growing up from all the villagers."

"But why don't the children know? Why didn't I know?"

"Sondaime created a law that no one is to speak about the Kyuubi being sealed within Naruto. However the attitudes towards the boy could not be so easily stopped. So the impressionable younger generation, you guys, grew up with your parents attitude towards Naruto, hating him and believe he's a bad person."

"I see. However I believe the people should have the right to know, the younger generation should know. Especially our generation."

"You can tell them today then, Sakura-san. His funeral is today. It will be held in a few hours please get yourself

ready if you can get out"

"Hai"

I watched Tsunade-sama's back as she walked out of my room and into the hallway. Closing the door behind her. Today is a beautiful sunny day. It doesn't seem like the weather for losing a friend, but I think Naruto was the exception, as he always was, to the rule.

I walked over to the closet to find that my clothes have been neatly washed and pressed and hanging now in the closet. I snuck off the hospital gown, though the green does match my eyes. But I don't think it's the right style. I put on the clothes that where in the closet and fresh new undergarments as well. I'm guessing Tsunade-sama thought ahead to more basics. After all, you are supposed to be naked under those gowns.

After putting on my clothes, I walked to the table besides my bed and grabbed my hitai-ate. It was between the flowers everyone had been giving me. Ino's daffodils were standing in a vase next to it. I took it with me into the bathroom, so I could use the mirror to straighten it out.

I looked into the mirror in front of me, I felt like I was back inside my mind. Looking at my inner self, but this time when I look at myself in the mirror, I notice something different. I couldn't pinpoint exactly what had happened, but I saw in my own eyes something different. I saw someone different in the mirror, not the same girl I remember a couple days ago. Not the same girl I saw when I stood at the mirror in my house getting ready to watch the Chuunin exams. Something different happened in me, something strange. And I didn't know what.

I strapped my hitai-ate to my forehead instead of using it as a bow. Just like how Naruto did it.

Yes, something did change in me.

__

I like it

References:

(1)-Troublesome. Shikamaru's famous line

(2)-Oyabin- That's what Konohamaru calls Naruto usually if you didn't know.

(3)-Matte- wait

(4)-Minna-san- Everyone

(5)-Daijobu- Are you ok?

Well another 7 pages done. I'm not dead yet, just been having problems lately so it was hard to get the story rolling. That's why halfway down the story it doesn't feel different, but I'm still proud of how far this is still going. And I will finish it! So leave me a review!


	6. Prologue 6

Thank you so much for the reviews! I have free time over this spring break so I'll try to write as many chapters as I can! Remember those reviews help me write the chapter out quicker!

I realized that long chapters usually end up killing the whole thing because I end up writing it at different intervals, so please excuse me for the shortening of the chapters, but I'll try to put as many chapters as I can to make up for it!

Disclaimer: Hey didn't add this yet, you know the drill. I don't own Naruto, if I did I'd add more NarutoxSakura moments don't you think?

"…"- talk

"…"- italics- thoughts, memories, flashbacks, inside the mind

"…"- Kyuubi

…- Interference

(…)- Author note/ Reminder

This is Naruto's funeral. It's done in a few POV's. I left a lot of hints to figure it out to you guys.

Inspirational Songs:

Five for Fighting : Superman

Akeboshi: Wind

-

It's been a while now, since Tsunade-sama came into my room to check up on me and tell me to be ready for Naruto's funeral. It's only been two days since I saw Naruto wrapped in bandages realized that he was dieing, only a few hours ago since I saw Naruto, again, strapped in chains and tearing his body in my mind. Only a few hours ago that I saw him cry for my sake, and only now I realize how much this hurts. I've been losing everything close to me, Sasuke-kun and now Naruto. My whole entire team is gone, those days doing missions together completely gone. No more yelling "Ohaiyo, Sasuke-kun" in the mornings waiting for Kakashi-sensei to be late, or calling Naruto "Baka" for ruining my moment with Sasuke in that same instance. I can't yell with Naruto "YOUR LATE" to Kakashi-sensei. All because Sasuke-kun left for Orochimaru and fought Naruto and because of that Naruto does not live in this world and he left me here, but I can't blame him for it. I know it's not his fault, I don't know much of his past, but I know that somewhere deep down he doesn't want to do this.

Right?

Naruto, why did you do this. Why did you leave me here to fight for myself. If you only stayed alive we could get Sasuke-kun together Naruto. I can't do this alone. I need your strength, I need your power to do this. I cannot fight him alone, I can't do this alone, I need you!

Sakura-chan, your not alone.

Naruto? Where are you?

Sakura-chan, you know where I am. I'm right here, in your mind…

Yes, yes you are in my mind. I forgot, your always here now.

No, Sakura-chan, I've always been here protecting you. Like I said it was a promise of a lifetime. And I will stop at nothing to fulfill that promise to you…

Naruto…

Remember, I'm always in your mind, and I'm always in your heart protecting you…

Thank you Naruto…-kun

-

"Naruto-kun, are you allright?"  
"Hai, Sakura-chan"

"You know that talking to my other-self takes a lot of energy out of the body. I try talking to her sometimes and I end up sleeping for a day"

"Haha, Sakura-chan, you don't know how good that sounds right now"

"Go ahead, I'll watch our precious Sakura-chan. Oyasumi Nasai(1)_, Naruto-kun" _

"Oyasumi Nasai, Sakura-chan"

(1) 

-

It's midday already, Naruto-kun's funeral is in a few minutes.

"Tsunade-sama, it's almost time. Shall I get Sakura-san?"

"Shizune, how many times do I tell you. You don't have to be so formal with me when we are alone. Only when we are around those old geezers"

"Haha, I forgot, Tsunade, gomen"

"It's allright. Anyways, go get the preparations done for the funeral. I will get Sakura, myself"

"Hai, Tsunade"

She turned herself around and started walking to the door. I felt myself look down onto my table and stare at the sake bottle. I haven't touched the damned thing since this morning.

"Um, Tsunade-sama…"

"Shizune…"

"Gomen, Tsunade"

Something's wrong. She doesn't make that mistake twice.

"What's wrong, Shizune."

"I-I just can't believe that Naruto, that he's gone. That I can't see his bright smile or ruffle those sunshine locks of his. It makes me feel like we are missing something very important in our lives. It feels like our true happiness has left us."

"Shizune, don't be so stupid"

"Tsunade? But-"

"But nothing. You might not see it now, but I saw it the day that Naruto died in my arms. I saw it coming in these past few days. I see his smile, I see his energy, I see his heart. They may not be in the same body now, but I see it now.

"What do you mean?"

"By today, Shizune. I'll bet you, that you won't see what I mean today"

"Huh? But weren't you just trying to tell me…"

"Haha, I know what I said, Shizune. I **bet** you that you won't see what I mean today."

She looked at me funny, then she got what I was trying to say. I saw a smile for on her face and I smiled back.

I see a blossom today

I don't see a regular Sakura blossom, nor a daffodil

I see a hybrid, a mix of its only kind.

"Come, let's get ready Shizune. We have lots to do"

"Hai, Tsunade!"

…And it's a beautiful blossom…

-

Walking through the hallways of the hospital gave me quite a few chills. Though this shouldn't be since I've been working in this type of enviroment for as long as I can remember. Within these walls, these rooms, people die everyday, almost every minute. However, today, it feels like there is something clawing in my back. Something that sends shivers down my spine. Maybe it is because Naruto's funeral is in a matter of minutes, and these are the same walls that held Naruto's last breath. Maybe because these walls took something very dear to me, and is never going to give it back.

These are the walls that took my Naruto away from me.

…demo(2)…

These are the same walls that gave new life, that gave a flower a chance to blossom.

Yes, these walls gave this blossom a chance to finally bloom and show the world her true form.

"Sakura-chan?"

I asked for her name and opened the door, I slowly opened the plain white door to see Sakura sitting on her bed. Her back was against me and she looked to be looking outside. It was a clear sky day outside, not a single puff of clouds in the air. The bright, young midday sunshine was shining brightly through the windows creating glitters of rainbows from the glass.

"Sakura-chan? Are you ready?"

She bowed her head and didn't respond. I opened the door all the way, walked inside the warmly lit room and closed the door behind me. My bet was she was probably crying and being depressed, I couldn't let my patient be like that. I took a deep breath, grabbed the tissues beside me on the desk table and proceded to walk to Sakura.

"It's allright Sakura-chan, everything will be allright"

As I reached her, I sat besides her on the bed and heard the creak from the extra weight put on the bed. I put my arms her and pulled her close. I nestled my head on hers and cradled her carefully.

"Don't worry, everything will be allright"

But I felt no sniffling, I didn't feel the warm tears from the girl's eyes. I didn't feel anything at all. But I felt something different, something that was not expected. She kindly pushed her self out of my arms and looked at me with a warm smile. Her smile, it was like…

"Sakura-chan? Are you ok?"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama, I'm fine."

She looked away from me and towards the window, the bed regained more of itself as Sakura stood up from her seat and moved to the window. She brushed hair out of her face as the wind caught her

"Are you really okay, Sakura-chan?"

"Haha, yes, Tsunade-sama. I'm just feeling weird…"

"It's allright to feel depressed, Sakura-chan, I understa-"

"That's not it, I don't feel depressed, that's the thing. I feel refreshed, for lack of words"

"Refreshed?"

"Yes. Yes, I feel depressed a bit for losing one of my friends. But in another sense, I feel like Naruto-kun has never left me. I feel like he's still here…in my heart"

Naruto-kun? She's never said Naruto-kun before

I was speechless, she should feel depressed, she should feel sad, she should be crying her heart out. But here she is, holding out and looking at this at a way that is rarely looked. I've known that she was very smart, but this is something else.

"Sakur-"  
"Tsunade-sama, don't you think it's weird that today, of all the days in our lives. That the day we hold the funeral for Naruto, it would be as sunny and bright as it is today?"

This girl, truly is one of a kind.

"No, I don't think it is. Today, we don't mourn the death of our falling comrade, our rival, our brother. However today, we celebrate what he has brought to our lives. He brought us happiness, courage, spirit, released us from our cages, brought some to new light and released from the darkness. Today we celebrate what truly is Naruto, just like today, bright, full of sunshine, warm, spirited, and everywhere. Today is truly a day to celebrate what Naruto has done for us. Not only brought us something, but left us something as well"

Sakura turned around to me, her bright emerald eyes shining fully. Her smile as bright as his. I stood up and looked outside the window also.

"He will never leave us, he's still here. In you, Sakura-chan"

I bent down to her level and poked and pointed to her heart. Then I brought my hand up to her chin and tipped it up. I saw her eyes gleaming with tears

"I believe in it too, Tsunade-sama. All what you said, I believe in it too"

"I'm glad you think so."

I lifted up her hitai-ate with my other hand and kissed her on the forehead.

"Now let's go, before we are late"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama!"

-

References:

(1): Oyasumi Nasai Goodnight

(2): demo but As in, "I helped him, but I couldn't"

This was supposssed to include Naruto's funeral, but my story keeps writing itself and holding off the funeral! I promise you that the next chapter will include the LAST prolouge and start to include the following arcs, including the prolouge This is just a theory:

Prolouge

Side Stories  
Beginnings

Final

This story will be quiet a while but I promise you I will finish this story! Thank you for all the reviews and remember more reviews means I update quicker and makes me write more and more! So please read and review!


	7. Prologue 7

It was a clear day today. The sky was clear and the sun was shining brightly today. The sun always reminded me of Naruto-kun, he was like a ray of sun materialized into a human being. Those wild golden hair of his spiking out and the smile was always warming me up, like the sun on a beautiful spring day. The sky was oddly clear today, and I chuckled to myself on how Shikamaru-san would be frowning at this. Today wouldn't be a day you'd expect to bury someone like Naruto-kun, hardly at least.

The procession started like any other funeral, almost the same as the Third. Although, at the beginning crowds riled up and riots broke out within the villagers in the street. The villagers chanting "down with the fox brat" and "Finally, he has gone to hell" shook me up. It took the looks of Hokage-sama and Kakashi-sensei to scare them away.

Although, I never really knew of Naruto-kun's past and how it was, I wouldn't know why anyone would want to treat him like this. Naruto-kun was such a bright and cheerful child and I couldn't imagine him doing anything for the villagers to hate him.

I admired him and his courage and his strength. The willpower to stand up in the face of failure and take it head on. I didn't know when, but the tears started coming out from my eyes, remembering all the moments I've had with him and the encouragement he gave to me.

Suddenly, I felt a arm over my shoulder and a gentle squeeze.

"Kiba-kun?"

He didn't answer me, but words were pointless. I put my head on my shoulder and let it all out and all he did was hold my tighter. I never felt so secure in such a long time.

I know I never had a chance with Naruto-kun, but I know in his heart if he knew how I felt. He would want me happy, and I think I finally starting to believe so.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun"

* * *

I was right in the middle of it all. I was staring at the picture of Naruto on the table. The casket was right in front of me with a table in front, the whole thing was covered in a blue cloth. A picture of Naruto giving that famous grin of his was set in the middle, his hitai-ate folded neatly right in front, flowers strewn all over the table. The petals were like our memories of Naruto, endless at it seemed. 

I looked at the crowd who appeared at the funeral, not many people came. The infamous and famous "rookie nine" were here, Chouji even made it even though he was in no condition to do so. A few chuunins and jounins made it such as Gai-sensei and his team. Neji seemed in fine condition, though I could tell he was in a little pain at the moment. Although, I could see Tenten trying her best to cheer him up. Besides the ninjas located at the procession were a few civilians. I recognize two from the ramen shop down the street from my house.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, Ino"

Ino snuck an arm around my waist and gave a gentle squeeze

"If you need anything, and I mean _anything_. I'm here okay, Shikamaru-kun?"

I nodded and gave Ino a reassuring smile. Wait hold on…

"Shikamaru-_kun_?"

She smiled at me and I swore I could see a faint blush

Women are so troublesome…

* * *

There I stood, in front of the whole procession. I know why I'm standing up here. Tsunade-sama asked me to give a speech in front of everyone… 

"You at least owe it to everyone to give them a speech because you were the last person to talk to Naruto"

And she was right. I do owe it to everyone, but I don't know where or even how to begin my speech. I wanted everything to be perfect, something that would make Naruto proud. I gazed around looking for inspiration amongst the surroundings and I found my inspiration within a little girl.

"Moegi-chan, don't cry"

I remembered that girl as she was the one who always followed Naruto around along with Konohamaru-san and Udon-san. She was leaning against Iruka-sensei and being held by Konohamaru-san and Udon-san, who were also fighting tears in their eyes. Iruka-sensei was kneeling down and holding all three of them in a hug and I was compelled to say something…

"Today, we are here to bury one of own. Today, we are here to bury a comrade, a friend, a rival, a boss, and to some of us…"

I looked to everyone, and I closed my eyes and looked at myself.

"…someone we took for granted."

"Unbeknownst to me, until this very moment. I never realized how much Naruto is important to me…to us. Today, we bury the very sunshine of Konoha. The sunshine that has awaken us from the darkness, the one that leads us into the sunlight, the one that helps us see what we, sadly, taken for granted. There are times I wished that Naruto would leave me alone, you know? He would always bother me whenever I needed to do something, I always thought he would but in at the same time, you know? He thought he would always just annoy me because he just wanted attention…"

The tears came and I held them as best as I could. I remembered those memories and played them over and over in my mind. I gave a slight chuckle and cried…

"How he ever fell in love with me, I'll never know. How he still cared for me and protected me with everything he had even though I kept ignoring him and tried throwing his hopes away. But, he still did, his unbelievable faith, courage and stamina pushed him through everything, from his crush with me to fighting."

"Today, we will not mourn over the loss of our sunshine, my sunshine. Today, we celebrate his memories, his rivalries and his courage. The memories he has left with us, the rivalries he has proclaimed to us, and the courage and encouragement he gave to us. Throughout my missions with him, people have always discouraged him that he wouldn't be anything and he wouldn't amount to anything. That his dreams of Hokage are just a dreamer's dream. But look now, they said he wouldn't amount to anything…and he did. He became an inspiration something a Hokage was meant to be."

"Now that he's gone, we are to inherit the will and live it and pass it on. Pass on the courage he gave us, the love he gave us, and the rivalries he gave us. Now it's my turn to amount to something."

"No"

"It's our turn"

I gave a glancing, teary eyed look across the crowd and I saw all the tears dried and all the smiles open. A sight that would be proud in Naruto's eyes. I walked down from the steps and looked at Tsunade-sama. She smiled at me and gave me a hug.

"I'm proud of you Sakura-chan"

* * *

"Um… Tsunade-sama? Why am I here again?" 

"You're here because we are waiting for someone to come"

Right after Naruto-kun's funeral, Tsunade-sama had called me to her office. I've been waiting for about a few minutes in her office. Tsunade-sama looked quite uneasy and furious at something, or someone. I just really hoped it wasn't me. I heard the last time someone got on Hokage-sama's nerves he went straight through the wall and landed outside. Let's just say they are still repairing the walls…and him.

"Arg!"

I jumped at the sudden outburst from Tsunade-sama and watched her pound her desk and through her book at me. I quickly reacted to it and dodge it. I heard a loud "oomph" right behind me and looked back. I saw the Legendary Sannin Jiraiya-sama behind me. Unfortunately he also met the book's binder in his face.

"You're late you know that, Jiraiya?"

"Yeah I know, I was paying homage to my student of course"

"Yeah, I figured as much. I'd thought you'd be peeping on bath houses again"

"Look, you big breasted woman you, I am not that evil"

"What did you say?"

I saw Tsunade-sama twich before she launched a big book (most likely one of those thick medicine books) at Jiraiya-sama and watched him dodge it.

"Hey, at least that got you in a better mood"

"Yeah, and not a mood I was expecting. Anyway down to business"

She looked at me with a smile and looked like she wasn't in such a furious mood. She changes mood so quickly it sometimes scares me, that or that's her mood"

"Yes, Tsunade-baa-"

I covered my mouth as quickly as I could, realizing the words coming out of my mouth. I thought I would never call her that in the first place, let alone the second time. Although, Jiraiya-sama had quite fun with that.

"Haha. The reports are exactly as you reported them. She even has his bad habits and his disrespect"

"Tsunade-sama! Please understand, I didn't mean…"

"It's quite alright, Sakura-chan. I feel kinda joyous myself at hearing that name again. It just shows how much you are already taking up after Naruto"

"Tsunade-sama?"

Jiraiya coughed and caused me to look at him as he explained

"Well you see, the jutsu Naruto used on you causes certain side effects. Although, these are only theorized from logic and reason. Since Naruto transferred his soul, along with the Kyuubi's soul, into you using the Shiki-fuujin no jutsu. The seal creates a pathway between the sealed chakra and the person who has the seal. This helps create a pathway for the person with the seal to draw chakra anytime from the sealed chakra. However, this is a variation of the Shiki-fuujin no jutsu, the side effects cannot be determined because even though this is a variation of the technique, this is still a Naruto original. Theorized more likely, that other than chakra, something else is being channeled to you.

This was way too much for me to think about now. I was too confused by all this to begin with and now its just being all mush to me now. I never knew the basics of the Shiki-fuujin technique before, and how it was done. So I have no knowledge of what they are talking about. But I got two things, Naruto's soul is within me and he's channeling directly with me.

But questions still remained

"Still, what is with this meeting. And how come I'm here now"

Tsunade-sama answered that for me.

"Well, Sakura-chan. Naruto gave up his soul to you to fufill your dream of returning Sasuke to us. I know you may not sound too happy with it, but as Naruto's last wish you must honor it. He also told me that he wishes you to continue the legacy of Hokage of Konoha…"

I was stunned… Naruto did that for me? He wants me to accomplish his dream for him? To be Hokage?

"…and that isn't all. Your parents and Kakashi-san has been informed of this, but you will be training with me **and** Jiraiya for two and a half years. This along with missions and raising your ninja rank"

I'm being trained by two of the legendary sannin? Why? It's such a honor to be trained by two of the greatest ninjas of their time, but why?

"Sasuke has three years before he becomes Orochimaru's container. Reports say Orochimaru got too impatient waiting for Sasuke and he transferred his body into another container before Sasuke got there. Which means, before we have to save Sasuke, you have to train for two and a half years to reach the level of Sasuke's ability. This training regiment is quite harsh and especially when you have Tsunade-sama and I training you in both medical and ninjutsu techniques. However, this will create a higher level of battling for you to be ready for the real deal when it comes. By the time this is over I want you to ready to fight Orochimaru and Sasuke"

I was stunned by all this as Jiraiya-sama explained. I didn't want to go after Sasuke-kun. I couldn't bear to see him like this, but this is Naruto's last wish. And I promise I will complete it. If not for my sake, then for the sake of the village and everyone else.

"Do you understand, Sakura-chan?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama"

I turned around and proceded to exit the room before I passed myself by a mirror.

What in the world…

I looked over to my left and saw myself in the mirror… I had looked the same besides the highlights of my 2 front bangs… I never had highlights

They were blond highlights, and my eyes turned into a slight blue-ish color. Are these the after effects?

"If you think that's it, Sakura-chan. Then wait until later. You have a long time ahead of us Sakura-chan. Go home now, and rest up. Your training starts tomorrow"

I smiled and looked at Jiraiya-sensei. I bowed to him and left and wondered on how much Naruto would change me. And how much I would love the change. As I closed the door I said goodbye to them.

"Bye, Tsunade-_baachan_,_ Ero-sennin_"

* * *

Ahhh, my laptop sucks. I'm sorry for the long wait everyone, but I hope this would make up for it. What happened was that while I was writing the first two parts(if you haven't figured it out by now it's Hinata and Shikamaru's POV) my computer froze and windows crashed…before I had any chance to save it. If it wasn't for that I would've updated about 3 or 6 days ago. This chapter ends the "Prologue" Volumes of this story and we move into a time skip (like the actual manga) into the next Volume "Beginnings" which is in itself. I may do a few chapters to do "Side Stories" of couplings. Hereby I say I'm a fan of KibaHina ShikaIno and NejiTen. Those are the couplings I'm leading down into for the Side Stories. The Side Stories play a huge part in the role for the last two volumes. And don't worry for you drama and angst lovers because the huge drama and angst will come in due time. I will TRY my ABSOLUTE HARDEST to come up with the next chapter. 

Until next time, give me reviews and they will encourage me to update faster


End file.
